Our Little Secret
by CassiJordan
Summary: Nessie has a secret. How can her and Jacob continue a relationship if she wont tell him or anyone else?
1. Average Life

Nessie's POV

I walked out of the bank glancing to both sides before I crossed the street. It was raining which didn't help my hair I just recently had done. I was going to meet a guy I had been seeing this past month. His name was Jacob. Jacob Black.

Things had been getting quite serious between us. He was a gentlemen and never pushed me to do what I didn't feel ready for. I mean, I was a vampire pre-teen at heart. But on the outside I was considered a teenager. Jacob knew about all of this and strangely enough, he completly understood.

I sometimes wondered why Jacob never questioned me. Well I found out about 2 weeks ago that he was actually a wolf. Weird. For a vampire and wolf to be together? Actually yes. You see, Jacob and me were meant for eachother.

I didn't understand it at first but wolves have this thing called imprinting. Its where when a wolf sees the girl or boy he or she's supposed to be with (or watch out for until they're old enough for the wolve and that person to be together) it's kind've like the human thing they call "love at first site".The wolf automatically knows he or she absoluteley has to be with that person.

And that's what Jacob said happened with me. We've only been together for a little while and this imprinting thing is hard to get used to but I really do think i'm falling for him. And thats what you want to happen right? Well me and Jacob know mostly every thing about eachother. I dont think we've been together long enough for Jacob to have told me everything about him. Or vise versa with me. There is one thing im holding back from telling Jacob though.

Its a personal thing. And no i dont mean i havent started my period yet or anything like that. (Yes, mother nature does come to me ever month.) A childhood thing I have sworn not to tell anyone. Well I would tell people. I'm not allowed to. If the person found out i told anyone "our little secret" then I would probably never see my beloved Jacob again.

I walked passed all of the shops and stores on the way to the resteraunt where I was meeting Jacob. I waved hello to the people that were nice enough to just ask how everyone was doing. I love people. I'm a people person. And it was days like these where I felt WW1 and WW2 shouldnt of happened.

Everyone was so generous. To me atleast. I am a model for a teen fashion magazine. Everyone in this small town knows me and knows I dont like to push that subject. Because really, I still feel the same.

The only thing different from me and everyone else is I have to wear tight-shoes that are un-comfortable as hell and clothes that half of which shouldnt be allowed to wear out in public. This was my daily routine. Walking from the bank every Friday to pick up money from my account so I could spend the weekend with Jacob.

I glanced in the window of the resteraunt and noticed my tan, muscular man waiting patiently at our table. Wow, as usual, he looked like a god. I walked in and walked over to him smileing bright. He embraced me in his arms and i layed my head on his chest feeling butterflys.

We must look like a sight, Jacob and I. Him with his black, short shaggy hair and those huge muscles and choclate brown eyes I melt when I see, and me with my strawberry-blonde curly hair with my petite body thats snow white and my golden eyes. I guess opposites really do attract.

Jacob's POV:

I kept Nessie close to me breathing in her scent smileing. Her scent suprisingly didn't burn my nose like Bella and all the others. She looked amazing, but then again, when did she not? She was amazing and we were really meant for eachother. I love her and will gaurd her with my life.

Sure, we've only been dateing a month and we havent told eachother everything. But I know that we will end up telling eachother everything. I mean, I know practically everything about her since I watched her when she was younger.

Back then I never wanted to leave her and I still don't. When I did have to leave the times I didn't get to see her were miserable. And I loved the way her facve would light up when she saw me. Like I was saving her from something. I've never asked her if she remembers why or still knows. I wont push it for now, I'll just enjoy the time I have with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Renessme's POV:

Lets just say, I saw that person today. The one that I have the secret with. I called Jacob right afterwards. We needed to talk. I had to tell him before he found out for himself.

Jacob's POV:

I hopped on my motercycle as soon as I got the call from Nessie. She sounded scared. I hated when she was. It made me hurt worse than anything in the world. I wanted to do everything I could to make her happy.

Nessie is a very complex person. Shes unique in every way possible. I love her. That wont change. But I have a feeling shes doubting that. I thought about her as I drove to her apartment.

I bet at this moment her eyes were dark. Not dark like she was hungry and needed to hunt but more like the dark where she was deep in thought. I could picture her in my mind very clearly. Shes paceing, probably biteing her bottom lip slightly.

She always did this when she was worried or thinking. Whenever she feels better I wont hear from her for a while because shes writing in her journal. She says the journal is full of all her secrets. Back from when she was a child. She says theres alot written about me. Hopefully good things.

Ive never asked her to see the journal, I wont push her. Maybe that something she wants to tell me is small. But then again, shes never called up sounding this upset. It must be a huge secret.

I smiled. She was going to tell me something I didnt know about her. I frowned. Maybe this is not a good thing. I shouldnt be smileing! Not until I know what it is atleast..

Nessie's POV:

I walked into my room. Jacob was coming and it was time to tell him. I walked slowly to my closet. Every step I took felt like I was about to pass out. I opened the door to my small storage space and knelt to the floor. There, in the back of the closet hidden away was a box.

The box was just a normal box, a shoe box I think. That box held all of my child-hood memories. I grabbed it and drug myself to the couch back in the front room waiting for Jacob. This was the box that he needed to see.

A tear ran down my face as I looked out as Jacob got off his bike and slowly walked into the apartment building. I unlocked my door knowingly and he came in almost as soon as I did. "Whats wrong?" were the only words that left his mouth before he wiped the tears from my face.

"I-I've been keeping something from you. Well, I've been keeping it from everyone. I'm not supposed to tell. But, I love you, Jacob. I think you should know.." I took his hand and led him over to the couch.

Jacob's POV:

I walked to the couch knowing this was definetly big. We sat down and Nessie showed me a shoe box. "This," she said. "Is my whole childhood life." She opened the box handing me an old journal. It was black and red and on the front was written "Our Little Secret".

I tilted my head at the box but slowly opened the journal to the front page. Inside i read;

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, daddy came in my room late tonight. He was very drunk. I could tell. He made me make room for him in the bed and soon had lifted my shirt over my head and smiled. I dont know what this means so I asked him. He said it was our little secret. We cant tell anyone. Its between me and him._

I growled and turned the page.

_Dear Journal,_

_Things got weirder between me and daddy tonight. He was still wasted. Again, he made me take my shirt off. I didn't ask, afraid daddy would get mad at me. Tonight tho, he took off my bra too. He felt my chest. I asked one of my friends and they said this was supposed to feel good. Why didn't it then? I would ask Jacob, but again, daddy said its our little secret. _

Jacob felt nothing but rage. All he could see in his eyes was anger. He looked at Nessie as she cried silently. He pulled her close. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice...I should have seen it...The hurt..In your eyes.."

Nessie shook her head "No" she said. "I hid my hurt. I was only a young girl. I dint know what any of it meant. If I had known...Well I dont know what i would have done..I've kept it this long It probably wouldnt have changed things.." She nodded torwards the journal. I shook my head not wanting to read more.

"I know what he did to you Ness..I dont want to read it..."

Nessie nodded understandingly. "Okay..I'm sorry.."

I looked at her. "You have nothing in the world to be sorry about. H-Hes a jerk. If I had know this before you had to go visit him today I wouldnt of let you go. He didn't touch you did he? I'll kill him..!"

Nessie shook her head. "N-No...He doesnt anymore. Occasionally he'll brush against me or something. Thats not the worst. He stopped actually a month or two before we started offically dateing.."

Jacob growled again. "Dont worry Nessie. Ill never ever let him touch you again. If he tries. Ill kill him. Its not a secret to me anymore." I kissed her softly and she kissed me back. Now, I practically knew everything about her. I'm never going to say those three words. Those three words could ruin her forever. For now, I'll leave it alone. When shes ready, I'll get her to tell her family...Lets see how this rollercoaster goes..

**~THE END~**


End file.
